bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 15
More Suspects We drove to the other side of Carcer Mark and got on the road to the mall, but we had to leave our car and walk the rest of the way since there was ruined cars all over the street. While we were about a yard away from our car, Greg asked, "What's Ryton Aide?" I looked at the abandon store and said, "It's just a drug store. They also have one in Vice City and two in Bullworth. One across from the Preps' boxing gym and one in Bullworth Town". "I barely notice them in Bullworth", said Greg. "They replaced the two old drug stores with Ryton Aides during the summer. It was a story Weazel News covered", I said. "Let's go in", said Greg. "Okay", I said. We then bust through the metal that blocked the doorway and entered the store where we found a lot of drugs. "Why would a abandon store have lots of drugs?" asked Greg. "I don't know", I said as I walked over to a shelf with lots of aspirin jars. "They all expire on May 4, 2018. I'll taking all of them", I said as I took this backpack I found on the counter and poured all the jars in the backpack. "I found some steroids here. I bet the Jocks would pay big money for them", said Greg. "Leave 'em be. We don't need steroids", I said. "We don't need aspirin either", said Greg. "I do. I get headachs a lot", I said. "Let's continue to the mall", said Greg. "Good idea", I said. We then continued our way to the mall. It wasn't that far, but we had to make our way around this roadblock that was formed by a barragade and a police van. We were then at the cul-de-sac at the front of the mall. We also found the doorway that lead into the mall. "Get your gun ready. They will be armed with revolvers and saw-off shotguns", I said. Greg then got his gun ready just before I burst through the doors. "There was at least seven to ten Innocences in the mall. One of them then said, "Who are these los chicos?" "Shut up", said Greg as he shot the Innocence in the arm before he could pick up his shotgun. All the Innocences were just about to pick up their guns before Greg said, "Pick up your guns and you will wake up in the morning underwater". They then let their guns alone. I looked at him and wonder, 'Why would they be afraid of him'. I know Greg is tough and a great fighter, but these Innocences were bigger than him and there was ten of them and two of us. I don't see how they are afraid of him. "We have questions for you fine spanish people", I said. "We don't listen to little kids like you", said another Innocence before I took out my gun and popped him in the stomach. "Did you guys kidnapped four teenagers? One girl, three boys?" I said. "No. We have been down on our luck lately, so why would we want to kidnap some teens if we might get caught by the cops?" said another Innocence who sounds and looks like a woman. "Who's that chick over there?" asked Greg. "I'm a guy, you bastard", said the Innocence before he threw a brick at Greg, but missed. "What do you guys know about the murder of Larry Mason on November 19, 2003? He was killed in the train yards", I said. "We don't know shit about the murder. But what we did notice was that this one criminal, we don't know his name, was in there and the cops. We have a friend who was there during that time", said the girl-like Innocence. "Thanks for the info. We better go", I said. "The next time you come here and pop our guys like that, we will kill you and your el chico friend", said another Innocence. "No, next time you come back at all, we will kill you both", said the girl-like Innocence. Greg and I then exit the mall and were at the cul-de-sac again. "That was a let-down", said Greg. "I wont give up though. I will find my friends and the person who killed my dad", I said. "Who do we visit next?" asked Greg. "Let's visit the Skinz now. I know some people in that gang", I said. Greg and I then took a door off one of the boxvilles and we leaded it against the roadblock and we climbed on it and then we were on the other side. We then walked to our car and entered it. I started it up and went in reverse. Then I turned it around and then we hit the road to go to the junkyard. 30 Minutes Later I stopped the car a block away from the junkyard so if the Skinz came after us, they wouldn't know where our car is and then somehow disable it. We then got out and walk till we got to the main enterence of the junkyard. Greg then read the sign, "Dentons City Junkyard". "Yup", I said. Greg then got his gun ready and we walked into the junkyard. "Wait Greg, give me a minute", I said before I yelled, "Come out. We already know you're waiting for us". About ten Skinz came out with nailguns and metal baseball bats. "Come any closer and you will pay for it", said one of the Skin. "We just need a word. We wont shoot if you wont shoot", I said. "We don't trust chicken-skin mudbloods like you", said the same Skin. "Oh my god, stop taking insults from'' Harry Potter'' and using it as if they were yours", I said. "Never. Okay guys, shoot the bastards", said the Skin. Before they had a chance to shoot us, I heard two voices say, "STOP". I looked up and saw that it was Steve and Alice Ferrior. "Steve, Alice. I told you not to interfere with our work at all", said the Skin. "Like shooting people is work", said Alice. "Watch your mouth, young lady", said the Skin. "Dad, you can't shoot our friends like that", said Steve. "He's your friend?" asked the Skin before he turned to me and said, "Do you know them?" I shook my head yes. "Fine. Come guys, let's go to the beer cellar and go drunk", said the Skin. The others followed him. "Clayton, you know better then to come here", said Steve. "Nice to see you too and it's C-Money by the way", I said. "You know them?" asked Greg. "Yes, I do. They're twins that I tutored a few years back before my dad was killed", I said. "Who's he?" asked Alice. "Steve, Alice. This is my friend, Greg Ryder. He goes to Bullworth as well. Greg, this is Steve and Alice Ferrior. Their father is the leader of the Skinz", I said. Greg then asks, "What's it like to have a nazi for a father?" "Wierd", said Steve. "We need to talk guys", I said. "Fine, let's talk in the house. They then lead us to their house. It was underground. We then entered the house to talk. "This is got to be either the best house or the worse I've ever been in", said Greg. "I think it's somewhat cool", I said. There was a kitchen and a living room. There was also seven doors that lead into a bedroom. Two Skinz sleep in one room while Steve and Alice had their own bedroom. The founiture wasn't founiture, it was just scrap parts (for example, the cough was backseats of a car and the kitchen table was a wooden board). We sat on the 'cough' and then we started talking. "You guys know what your dad is up to a lot, right?" I asked. "Yes", they both said. "And you know who my best friends are, right?" I asked. "Yes", they both said again. "Did your dad kidnap them?" I asked. "No, he did not. He wouldn't do something like that or he'll be in prison", said Steve. "What makes you think that?" I asked. "Since he takes care of us, he doesn't want to do something like that to where he and us would be separated for good", said Alice. "Sounds like your dad cares about you", I said. "Yes, he does", said Alice. "Well, I know you guys don't know anything about my dad's murder, so I think I will leave", I said. "We do know something about that", said Steve. "Steve, no", said Alice. "It's a secret?" I asked her. "I don't like to talk about it", she said. I then looked at Steve, then I looked back at her. "Come on, Alice. Tell me", I said. "No", she said. "I'll give you a hundred bucks", I said. "Deal", she said. It's amazing what money can do. I then gave her the hundred bucks and she said that she will use it for her college fund. "Our dad told us this criminal, he and us don't know his name, was in the train yard as well as the cops", said Alice. "We already know that", I said. "Also, this one gang named the Cerberus were in there as well. Our dad was there doing community service at the time, working on the railcars because he ran over an old lady", said Alice. "And he didn't go to prison?" I asked. "No", she said. "Damn, I forgot to ask the Innocences if they knew who the criminal's name was. Do you guys know?" I said. "No and neither our dad", said Steve. Greg and I told them good-bye and went to the car. "Damn, the Cerberus are now suspets", I said. "But you said there are no more, remember?" said Greg. "Yeah and we have to find out who the criminal is and find him", I said. "What about your friends?" asked Greg. "I will find them, but I'm more focused on my dad's murder. I will find out who did it and find out why", I said. "Are we going home yet?" asked Greg. "No, there's one more gang I want to check out before we get some sleep", I said before I looked up at the sky to see that it's evenning right now. "Which gang?" asked Greg. "The Smileys", I said. I handed him the keys to the car and a map. "Where to?" he asked. "To Darkwood", I said. Category:Blog posts